The present invention is directed generally to an expert network, and more particularly to an expert network that matches experts with those that need these experts.
Expert networks are emerging as a means for spreading information and helping knowledge seekers find specialized expertise in various fields. Expert networks are usually privately owned closed or limited-access networks aggregating the expertise of numerous individuals on a contract basis. Traditional operators of expert network marketplaces bring experts together into one single unified marketplace, typically often through a manual process or limited automation. Existing expert networks marketplaces lack the ability to transform themselves into taggable entities that can themselves be attributed with characteristics.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing an expert network with taggable entities that can be attributed with characteristics—thereby enabling the respective marketplaces to be linked together in real time through a system wide operator.